Pirates 2: Back to the Caribbean
by crystalpheonix
Summary: Sorry guys, but there is no romance between Jack and ANYBODY. This is an actionadventure with some comedy here and there. This is about a whole bunch of stuff, staring with a hunt for a secret gem. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Chapter 1- Mystery of the Black Pearl

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or any thoughts or ideas or characters, etc, in the movie.

The sun rose above the horizon as Jack Sparrow looked towards it. He shifted the wheel to the left as he dug his other hand into his pocket. As the sail caught a full gust of wind, he opened up a small box and pointed it toward the new glowing sun. The needle of the now opened compass swiveled for a moment then pointed straight ahead. Jack smiled. He pocketed the compass than turned around.

"What is it?"

Mr. Gibbs, who was shading his eyes from the sun, jumped in surprise. He stepped forward, took a swig of his flask and replaced the lid on it before he replied, "Well, Jack the crew has all the treasure we need and we just plundered one of the richest merchant vessels in the Ocean…Now what?"

Jack smiled, as he placed his hand on the helm. He walked up to Gibbs, put his arm around him, and steered him towards the main cabin. Once inside, Jack sat at the head of the table twisting a quill in between his fingers. As Gibbs sat down, he noticed a map and an ink well sitting on the table as well. Jack leaned over the table, dipped his quill in the ink and started drawing on the map. Gibbs glanced around the cabin. It was messy and full of treasure. There were statues made of gold, jewels, golden goblets, and a crown, hanging from the edge of a tall bureau.

When Gibbs looked up, Jack was glancing back and forth, from his compass to the map. He set the compass down, rolled up the map and slid it down to Gibbs. Gibbs unrolled the make to find a single "X" on an island, in the middle of nowhere. Jack leaned back in his chair, put his feet up on the table, his hands behind his head, and smiled.

"That, my friend is where I was marooned twice by my own crew," he said. "I didn't know what happened to Bill Turner until after I had gotten off the island."

Gibbs shook his head, took out his flask and took a large swig of its contents. After the flask was placed carefully back in it's spot, Gibbs leaned forward. "Go on," he smiled.

Jack continued, "Everyone was after the Aztec gold, nobody cared about the previous pirates and their plunders…except for one person." Jack smiled. "This would be our friend, Bill Turner." Gibbs was in the middle of another swig, when he heard this. He chocked, coughed, and looked up at Jack. Jack held up his compass and snapped it shut. "He was very cautious about this map, wouldn't even let me see it. But he told me that he kept it in a waterproof container about this size," Jack said as he set the compass back on the table.

"What is this map to?" asked Gibbs.

Jack sat up and leaned unto the table, towards Gibbs. He was about a foot away when he whispered, "Did you ever wonder what this ship was named after, before it was cursed? A round gem, as smooth as glace…."

"The Black Pearl," Gibbs finished. "Where will we fine the map?"

"Mr. Turner either kept the map, or handed it off to a friend."

"So what do we do now?"

Jack smiled, "I say we go pay a visit to young Mr. Will Turner."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Face in Town

Chapter 2: A New Face in Town

Chica Kee-ka: Thanks for the review! Maybe he was once the captain, I never really thought of that. I will try to add more detail, next time around although I'm not great at adding details.

As the moon reflected on the calm waters, everything was still. Port Royal, a small town based in a harbor in the Caribbean was forever peaceful at night, since the pirates of the Black Pearl were caught. Now the town carried on as normal, while the "grand" commander Norrigton and his fleet sailed the seas capturing more pirates than ever before. Tonight they had fifteen pirates waiting for their execution, the next morning.

That's why Alex was here. Alex or Alexandra, as her mother would call her, glanced up the darkened street to make sure the coast was clear. The streets were quiet and still. After her mother has died, Alexandra cut her hair, bore men's clothing and had sailed the seas as a pirate, or a cabin boy as her crew was call her. She was known as Alex ever since. Her crew was kind enough to her, until they were caught. Then her "friends" more than willingly handed her over to a navy fleet.

After a year and a half in jail she had escaped, and hearing of the pirates held in Port Royal, she had come here to start her own fleet. As she walked quickly up the street she glanced at her wrist, which held the only reminder of her time spent in prison. A little tattoo in the letter "P". She rewound the cloth used as a covering wrap for her hand and more important, the tattoo, as she made her way to the pirates that will soon become her crew.

She looked up to the stars one last time before she stole away into the shadows to begin her long, thought out plan.


End file.
